


Monster

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, And you will too, Angst and Tragedy, Assassins & Hitmen, Children, Everything Hurts, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Murder, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: “You’re not as evil as you seem to think you are!”“You’re right,” Maki murmured. “I’m much worse.”





	Monster

She blinked, scrubbing her hands and watching the blood rinse down the drain. Harukawa Maki felt nothing. This was a life that for better or worse, she’s gotten used to. Human lives held no value to her. 

She stared at her reflection. The girl who stared back was someone she could hardly call human. The piercing gaze of the girl in the mirror felt like daggers, and it sent cold chills down her spine. She shivered, wondering why the kids were so attached to her.

She was a monster. They should keep their distance, but they always ran back to her. They wanted to play games with her, they wanted to eat with her, they treated her like a big sister figure - a human being. She hated it.

“Maki-chan!” The young boy exclaimed.

She frowned. “Don’t call me that.” When his eager gaze lingered, she sighed. “Do you need something?”

“Remember Akamatsu-san, from the other day? She’s coming over to play for us!”

“The pianist?” Maki asked, surprised. “I’m surprised she remembered.”

* * *

When the pianists song was over, Maki smiled. She couldn’t help it. The sweet blonde girl all dressed in pastel pinks and warm eyes like honey, the ones who she’s talked to before, and talked to her like she was just like her. A sincere, pretty girl who deserved better. Someone with a good heart.

‘I’m not,’ Maki told herself.

However, the melodies of the pianist had touched her heart in a way she didn’t think they would. They reminded her of the song that her old music box used to play, the one given to her by her childhood friend. He’s been adopted by now, so the chances of her ever seeing him again were slim. However, he was so sweet, so kind to Maki, and she missed him.

The girl’s song gave her heart closure, in a way. She knew that no matter where he was, he was much better off than her. He’ll only ever know the timid, little Maki who loved to play house. He’ll never know this monster. Maki couldn’t help but smile a little.

Unfortunately, the pianist saw her. “You’re so pretty when you smile!” She exclaimed, a twinkle in her eyes.  

“Shut up.”

“Aw, come on!” She protested. “You don’t have to act so edgy all the time! I know that deep down, you’ve got a loving heart! That’s why all these children love you so much, right?”

Maki glared at her. “Leave me alone.”

“Aw… alright… but I do take it you enjoyed my performance, at least?” She asked hopefully.

Reluctantly, Maki nodded. “I enjoyed it a lot,” she confessed, her face flushed a deep red. “And the children did too. You should come back sometime.”

* * *

“What do you mean you know this girl?” The man asked, his breath reeking of freshly chewed tobacco and cheap vodka. “That’ll just make you job easier, right?”

“... I suppose it will. I understand what I have to do,” she said.

“Good.”

Maki’s heart felt like it was about to split in two. She tasted ash in her mouth as she slipped the gun into her school uniform. As soon as she was out of their view, a single tear slipped out of her stone-cold eyes. 

She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t chose this. Why, why why… why would anyone want that girl dead? She hated her job. She hated herself. However, she knew what was at stake, and this was the life she had been forced to accept. She couldn’t be a coward and back out. She was about to put an end to someone who made so many people happy. 

Kaede was wrong. She didn’t have a good heart at all. Even if she used to, there was nothing left. Numb, she slipped the case file into her folder and returned to the orphanage.

Kaede came back a couple days later. Maki wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, yelling to run while she could because she couldn’t hold back much longer. However, she didn’t. She had a job to do.

* * *

After the performance, Maki ignored the lump in her throat, loaded her gun, and followed the pianist outside. Tears streamed down from her cheeks and she hated it. She’s never cried over a target before, so this was utter bullshit. All she had to do was kill the girl and get the damn job done. When Kaede got to her car, (far too conveniently parked in an abandoned alleyway - was this stupid girl  _ asking  _ to die?) Maki cleared her throat. 

Kaede turned around, and she did a double take when she saw her. The stone cold girl from early had a gun pointed at her and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Kaede did something that took her completely by surprised. She grabbed ahold of the assassin, who was obviously about to  _ end her goddamn life,  _ and gave her a long, tight hug. Maki never considered herself touch starved, (she didn’t deserve affection,) but a part of her wanted to grab the pianist back and never let go. 

“Harukawa-san,” the pianist said, choking back tears of her own. “I don’t know what you’re doing or why… but you don’t have to. I truly, even now, believe you have a kind heart deep down. There’s hope for you! You don’t have to live this way!”

“...shut up,” Maki murmured, despite not pulling away. “Shut the hell up. Do you want to die?”

Kaede shook her head. “No, I don’t. I also want the best for you, everyone really. Smiles keep me going… in fact, that’s why I play piano. The smiles of my audience make it all worth it. When you smiled, Maki, I almost cried. It was then that I saw in you’re ‘oh so scary edgelord’ face that you’re not as bad as you seem to think.”

“Please stop it…”

“Listen! You’re not as evil as you seem to think you are!”

_ BANG, BANG.  _

“You’re right,” Maki murmured, glancing at the pianist’s lifeless body. She died instantly and didn’t have to suffer much, to Maki’s relief. “I’m much, much worse.”


End file.
